For several decades, Law Enforcement agencies have used various non-lethal weapons to gain control of suspects, quell riots, save hostages, and the like. Many of these non-lethal weapons typically require a large launcher platform such as a shotgun, rifle or pistol to deploy projectiles. These generally large platforms can make the use of these launchers cumbersome in some circumstances.
To date, other than pepper spray, the general public typically has not had access to a simple, low cost, non-lethal projectile launcher. Further, there are generally no non-lethal projectile launchers that are easily carried and used for personal defense at home, in the car or when on foot.